The Final Battle! Episode 35 Part 3/8
With the next brawl coming, between Bendo, Masters, Pyrosmaster, and Kyuubidrgo23 vs. Redakaibakulover and Zachattack31, Wolf seems to be acting different... Wolf) Hmph ( Grins ) Serenity) WOLF! Wolf) What! Serenity) What's wrong with you! Wolf) Nothing! Serenity) Nothing! What was that CRAP?! Wolf) What crap?! Serenity) What you did out there! Wolf) I did, what I always do out there! Serenity) What you always do out there?! Really! Wolf) Yes, REALLY! Serenity) No, I mean seriously! You weren't yourself, so don't say, you were! Wolf) I was myself! Serenity) No you weren't, the Wolf I know, would show respect and mercy! You killed a bakugan, when you already won! Wolf) It was for ZIPERATOR! Serenity) IT DOESN'T MATTER! SO, SHUT UP AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS! I TRUSTED YOU AND I DID LOVE YOU, NOW I CAN'T BELIEVE, I DID! Wolf) But... Serenity) But, NOTHING! Redakaibakulover) ( Screams ) WOLF JUST SHUT UP! Wolf) ( Screams ) I CAN SHUT UP, WHEN I WANT TO! NOT BY A GUY WHO BETRAYED US! Redakaibakulover) ( Screams ) BETRAYED YOU GUYS? I DID IT FOR ME! Wolf) ( Screams ) I WOULD TOO, BUT... ( Serenity covers Wolf's mouth )... Blah Blah Blah... Redakaibakulover) Now, on with my brawl ( Torrent Hydros comes out of ball form ) Torrent Hydros) Finally! Bendo) D*mn, Wolf argues a lot. Phockery) I know... ( Goes out of ball form ) Masters) Whaloid, Ready? Whaloid) Yes, Masters ( Comes out of ball form ) Zachattack31) Sinkoid, there is no water, so I'm sorry about that Sinkoid) A shelled shark has to do what he has to do... ( Comes out of ball form ) Pyrosmaster) Pyro Dragonoid, you ready?! ''' '''Pyro Dragonoid) You know, I'm ready! ( Goes out of ball form ) Kyuubidrago23) RAWR! Long Tails) RAWR! Pyrosmaster) Ability Activate! Pyros Blaster! ( Pyro Dragonoid fires a fireball out of his mouth ) ( Pyro Dragonoid fires a fireball at Sinkoid ) Sinkoid) Really! ''' '''Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Shell Shield! ( Sinkoid goes into his shell, for protection ) ( The fireball hits the shell, with no effect ) Kyuubidrago23) Ability Activate! Tail Wind! ( Long Tails uses his tails to make powerful gust of wind ) ( Zach and Sinkoid start to float, in the air ) Sinkoid) I believe, I can fly! Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Sinker! ( Sinkoid adds water to his shell, making him heavier ) ( Sinkoid falls to the ground and Zach is standing on another floor ) Pyrosmaster) Ability Activate! Pyrotanium! ( Pyro Dragonoid fires a blast out of his mouth, with a little melted metal included ) ( Pyro Dragonoid fires Pyrotanium at Sinkoid ) Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Shark Zuka! ( Sinkoid fires a blast out of his mouth ) ( Both blast collide ) Pyrosmaster) Come on... please work! Zachattack31) Sinkoid, come on, use your full power! Sinkoid) I don't need it, it's a matter of time. Pyro Dragonoid) So... tired! ( All the sudden, Pyro Dragonoid goes back to ball form ) Pyrosmaster) NO! I LOST! Pyro Dragonoid) Sorry, too tired... ( Passes out, in ball form ) Sinkoid) That's 1 down! Kyuubidrago23) Ability Activate! 9 Tail Swipe! ( Long Tails, uses his tails to attack his opponent ) ( Long Tails goes next to Sinkoid and puts 4 tails into the shell and 5 tails each hit the tail once ) Sinkoid) Get out of my home! ( Bites a tail ) ( Long Tails, picks the shell up ) Long Tails) RAWR! Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Waterfall Fall-out! ( Sinkoid adds water extra water to his shell, if water already is in his shell, all the water will rush out, toppling his opponent ) Sinkoid) Bye, Bye! ( Sinkoid fills his shell with water and it falls over Long Tails ) Long Tails) X_X ( Turns to ball form ) Kyuubidrago23) RAWNOO! ( Kyuubidrago23 goes back to his seat, while Pyro is already sitting in his ) Redakaibakulover) 2 on 2 now... Zach take a break, I'll handle these two, for a bit... Zachattack31) Okay... ( Zachattack31, sits at his seat ) Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Flooding Cause! ( Torrent Hydros, fires a blast, that is so heavy, it can soak an opponent and maybe flood the field ) Masters) Ability Activate! Drill Horn! ( Whaloid uses his horn, on his head, as a drill ) ( Whaloid's horn starts to move very fast and Hydros' blast is getting close ) Masters) Whaloid, use your horn! Whaloid) Yes, Sir! ( Whaloid points his horn, at the middle of the blast, making the blast into a whirlpool, on his head ) Masters) COOL! Bendo) Abiliy Activate! Darken Flare! ( Phockery, fires a blast of fire and dark energy, from his two phos heads ) Phockery) I got an idea... ( Fires the two blast at Whaloid's horn and both blast turn to a part of the whirlpool ) Phockery) SWEET! It worked! Masters) No, it's AWESOME! Bendo, can you protect Whaloid and me? Bendo) Sure can do! Ability Activate! Phockery Wave! ( Phockery splits himself, into 3, each have one of Phockery's attributes ) Aquos Phockery) This will be fun! ( Hops up and down ) Pyrus Phockery) Yes it will! ( Skips ) Darkus Phockery) MAN UP GUYS! ( Stands straight like a stick ) Bendo) o_O What the-( Interruption ) Pyrus Phockery) Fudgies... Bendo) Ugh... ( Goes back to his chair ) Pyrus Phockery) Why'd you leave us, Bendo! Bendo) I can't control all three of you, I'm letting you 3 fight together... Darkus Phockery) See, Bendo is a man... unlike you two! Aquos Phockery) HEY! Pyrus Phockery) Why YOU! Torrent Hydros) So we got a FAT WHALE and 3 MAD DRAGONS! ( Zachattack31, walks back to the arena ) Zachattack31) I'm back! Sinkoid) I EAT WHALES! ( Comes out of ball form ) Zachattack31) Sharks scare me! Sinkoid) I'm a SHARK and NOW I IGNORE YOU! Zachattack31) Less work for me... ( Goes back to his seat ) Sinkoid) I didn't mean... ( Aquos Phockey kicks Sinkoid onto Whaloid's horn ) Darkus Phockery) Good job, you finally showed, that you have guts! Bendo) Darkus Phockery! What is wrong with you! Darkus Phockery) What, I can bounce two dark energy, bouncy balls! ( Bounces two dark energy, bouncy balls ) Bendo) And you didn't let me play! Darkus Phockery) Sorry! DODGE BALL! ( Darkus Phockery throws a dark energy ball at Torrent Hydros and it hits ) Torrent Hydros) OW! ( Darkus Phockery throws another and it hits ) Darkus Phockery) Because it's 1, 2... ( stops talking ) ( Whaloid fires Sinkoid with the whirlpool at Torrent Hydros and the three Phockeries, fire a beam of there attribute at Sinkoid, speeding him up ) BOOM! ( Hydros and Sinkoid turn to their ball forms and go to their players hands ) Darkus Phockery) Three strikes, you're out at the old bakugame! ( The good crowd cheera, while the Dark Enforcers boo ) 'GOOD: 2 Bad: 0' 'RATE HOW GOOD, YOU THINK IT WAS, IF YOU WANT...' Next Episode Category:Wolf's Story